miles_disneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Surfin' the Whirlpool
"Surfin' the Whirlpool" is the second segment of the first episode of Miles from Tomorrowland. It premiered on February 6, 2015 alongside the pilot episode, "Runaway Shuttle". Plot Orbiting two nearby planets, Miles and M.E.R.C. are out in space surfing while Leo is doing maintenance work on the port engine of the Stellosphere. Miles and M.E.R.C. are having a lot of fun until they crash into the ship and Miles nearly loses his Blastboard until his dad saves it. Leo takes a moment to admire his son's board and is impressed with how it is built. Then he asks if he could have a got which Miles accept. Despite telling him it is tricky to handle, Leo manages to ride his blastboard around the ship without any troubles. They later return to the ship to fix Miles' Blastboard, since it got damaged when it crashed into the Stellosphere. Leo even shows Miles his own Blastboard, which he used to surf on back in his youth along with his old buddies and Phoebe. When Miles wishes he could have served with his dad back in those days, Leo suggests they could go surfing at theZuma Whirlpool for the weekend, an astro whirlpool of swriling energy and matter and where Leo and his buddies use to surf. Leo suggests on taking the whole family, but unfortunately Loretta isn't so keen of going because of the fear of being sucked into the whirpool and Phoebe promised the Transit Authority they finish a gamma ray scan, much to Miles' disappointment. However since the gamma ray scan only requires two people, Loretta suggest that Miles, Leo and M.E.R.C. could still go surfing while she and Mom proceed with their duties. Leo, Miles and M.E.R.C. soon depart in the Star Jetter and set course for the Zuma Whirlpool. Meanwhile, Phoebe and Loretta arrive a huge satellite which is used to record gamma rays and warn space travelers about dangerous energy bursts. They discover form the scanners there is going to be huge a gamma ray eruption in quadrant 3.56, which is to their concern, where the Zuma Whirlpool is and where Miles, Leo and M.E.R.C. are heading. Miles, Leo and M.E.R.C. soon arrive that the Zuma Whirlpool and begin surfing on the quantum waves, having a great time but completely unaware of the approaching danger. While enjoying all the surfing, they spot an incoming gamma ray burst caused by a nearby star that had gone supernova. Leo tells Miles to hold on tight to M.E.R.C. as the gamma rays pass by causing the quantum waves to go wild and blows the Star Jetter away. Miles and M.E.R.C. are okay but Leo ends up getting sucked into the whirlpool. He tries to surf back up but cannot make it because his Blastboard can't steer through the plasma and Miles is unable to tow him out because his Blastboard isn't powerful enough. So they decide to weld both their boards together. With Miles steering and Leo boosting, they successfully make it out of the whirlpool and back onto the quantum waves. Just as they notice the Star Jetter is missing, Phoebe and Loretta show up with the Stellosphere towing the Star Jetter and with their own Blastboards, as they have not just come to rescue Leo, Miles and M.E.R.C. but also have come to surf themselves. Soon the whole family goes surfing the quantum waves of the Zuma Whirlpool with no further worries of any current gamma rays. Cast *Cullen McCarthy as Miles Callisto *Fiona Bishop as Loretta Callisto *Olivia Munn as Phoebe Callisto *Tom Kenny as Leo Callisto *Dee Bradley Baker as M.E.R.C. International Premieres *May 9, 2015 (Latin America) *May 16, 2015 (Spain and Portugal) *May 23, 2015 (Poland, Romania, Middle East, Africa) *July 4, 2015 (Hungary) Category:Season 1